What Could Be?
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: With a second chance to do everything over again will the fates of Winterfell's inhabitants be the same? Or will they differ drastically? Rating may change as the story goes along.
1. Lord Greyjoy Shows All

**Theon Greyjoy is one of my most favorite characters in the Game of Thrones series. He's sort of misunderstood a little I believe. So I figured I'd give Theon a second chance at life. So this what would have happened if I was in control of their fates. I don't own any character you know. They belong to George R.R Martin and HBO. I do however own the twin sister of Robb Stark, Lyanna Stark. So without further ado What Could Be?.**

Theon's POV:

Theon woke from his dark dreams in a cold sweat. The dreams were so vivid. So real like that it was almost scary. Dreams of fire and blades and death. Sometimes he can see a twisted version of himself taking Winterfell.

"What's wrong?" came the voice by his bedroom door.

He looked over fearing he was still in his dream. Fearing that the voice belonged to his torturer. Sighing in relief to see the faces of Robb and Lyanna Stark looking at him in concern.

"Are you alright Theon?" asked Lyanna again. She brushed a strand of her Tully auburn hair behind her ear and came to sit at the foot of his bed. An action most would consider improper of her. An action that Theon had become accustom to since he had first arrived.

"I'm alright Lye," he told her. "You don't have to mother me all the time."

Which was true. Lyanna always had a way of acting like a mother hen when it came to Robb and her siblings. Even towards Theon himself. His father would have said she was spoiling him. No woman should pay that much attention to someone who didn't belong to her family.

"Well," she said sounding a little hurt, "I thought you like the fact that I mother you too much Theon."

"Come on you two," Robb cut in, "Dad says we all have to be ready and outside by the time King Robert and his family get here."

Lyanna rolled her Stark grey eyes at her brother's statement. We all knew that Lord Eddard wouldn't do anything worse than scold us if we were late. But Robb as the oldest of the children would have to be the voice of reason if something happened to Lord Eddard.

"Well then," Theon said, "if the lady Lyanna would but leave I'd willing get dressed."

Again Lyanna rolled her eyes. "Your modesty becomes you Theon Greyjoy," she said sarcastically as she left the room.

Theon climbed from his bed and dressed as impressive as he could. Maybe there would be a fair maiden among the King's people he could tempt.

Lyanna peered in the room. "Are you girls ready yet?" she asked looking between both Theon and Robb.

"Gods Lyanna," said Theon, "let a man get his pants on first."

"Lyanna why don't you go see if mother needs help with Arya, Bran, and Rickon," suggested Robb.

"Fine," she sighed. She looked back at Theon with a smirk on lips. "I'll see you boys outside then." With that she was gone. Her footsteps receding down the hall.

"What's wrong with her?" Theon asked turning to younger boy.

Robb, Theon knew, looked up to him as sort of an older sibling. He looked at the younger boy as sort of a younger brother. Even though at times he could get a little annoying.

Robb looked at Theon. "You know how women can be Theon," he said as though he actually knew what he was talking about.

"You're still but a child Robb," said Theon. "You don't know the way of women yet. And trust me you probably will never figure it out. I still haven't and I'm a bit older than you are."

Theon pulled on the last of his finery turning towards the mirror. He smiled at himself. He'd have to have a little conversation with Lyanna later. He was sure that Lord Eddard would appreciate the gesture.

Robb looked over at Theon.

"Let's get this over with," said Theon. "So we can get to that big feast your lady mother and the cooks have planned for the king."

Theon clapped an arm around the young prince of Winterfell's shoulder and lead the boy down the hall to breakfast.

**That is end of chapter one. Please let me know what you think. And chapter two should be up as soon as possible.**


	2. Daydreams of Theon

**Hey. As promised chapter is here ladies and lords. So without further ado the second chapter.**

Lyanna's POV:

Lyanna walked down the hall after her brother Robb dismissed her from the room. She wanted more than anything to stay and joke around with her twin brother Robb and Theon, who both her and Robb considered an older brother of sorts.

As she walked she thought about the look on Theon's face as she peered back into the room. He didn't seem shocked at all that she had done such. He seemed to have expected she would.

In all reality she didn't expect herself to be so brazen as to try to get a glimpse of Theon naked. She didn't even now how the notion found it's way into her head. Theon was like an older brother. Or at least that was what she had thought.

"Lyanna wait up," called Robb's voice.

Lyanna stopped in her tracks waiting for the boys to catch up to her. She looked over at Robb and Theon. Her face taking on pink tinge upon seeing Theon.

"Is Lyanna blushing?" Theon teased. "My dear Lyanna, Robb and myself were wondering something. Something only you can answer us."

She looked over at Robb who was nodding eagerly. It appeared they had discussed something and wanted to talk to her about it.

"What is it you were both wondering Theon?" she asked trying not to let anything show through in her voice. She wanted to play coy like all the other ladies in court would.

The impish look upon Theon's face almost made her wish she had not answered him. "Well my lady," he began, "we were wondering, myself in particular, if you liked what you saw earlier?"

Lyanna made a noise of annoyed irritation. Those jerks just wanted to tease her about something foolish and off hand that she did. She went to storm off towards the dinning hall but Theon's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"I won't let you leave this hall until you answer us," said Theon. "So did the lady like what she saw?"

Lyanna nodded hating herself for the blush she felt spreading across her face.

"Told you," said Theon. "You owe me five gold stags then."

Robb groaned as he handed over the money.

Theon turned back to Lyanna. "I thank the lady and her teenage hormones for these golden stags," he said with a wolfish smile.

"Jerks," snapped Lyanna as she stormed off.

"Lyanna wait up," called Robb as he pulled Theon after his sister into the dinning hall.

Lyanna sat down in her customary seat next to Sansa at the breakfast table. Theon taking the seat on her other side. He looked over at her the wolfish smile still on his handsome features.

She wanted to smack herself for that thought. Theon was jerk. Her brother, Robb was a jerk. They were both jerks. And there was nothing handsome at all about being a jerk.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by someone's hand finding it's way onto the her upper leg. She looked down and followed to arm to that wolfish grin she wished to smack off Theon Greyjoy's face.

"How do fare this morning Lyanna?" Sansa asked her.

"I am well," she lied. She would be half as well if thoughts of Theon Greyjoy would leave her head all together.

Lyanna went back to her thoughts as everyone else started to chatter on about the King and his visit to their home.

**The end of another chapter of the story. What do you think so far? I may actually get another chapter out tonight.**


	3. The Bet

**Hey. Here is chapter three. I hope you are all enjoying the story this far. I am going to expand upon the conversation between Theon and Robb in chapter one. So this before they catch up to Lyanna outside the dinning** **hall**.

Theon's POV:

As Theon looked himself over in the mirror he couldn't help the wolfish smile that came over his face. He had seen the way Lyanna's eyes wandered over his body as she peered into the room. Maybe he could play her. Break her and make her his.

"Robb," said Theon, "I half wonder what made your sister look."

"Look?" questioned Robb.

"You saw how she peered into the room. I wonder what in the name of the seven made her do such a thing." He smirked. "And if she liked what she saw."

Robb's eyes widened. "Lyanna is curious that is all," he said in defense of his sister.

Theon laughed at naivety of the boy. Lyanna Stark was curious alright but not in the way Robb supposed her to be.

"I'll bet you she liked what she saw," he said.

"How much?" asked the younger boy.

"Five golden stags says she enjoyed the view more than she was trying saté some curiosity. Unless the Lord of Winterfell is afraid to take the bet."

"You're on then Greyjoy," said Robb shaking his hand. "And Lyanna will prove me right."

Robb's POV:

Robb was still in shock at what Lyanna had admitted to when he and Theon had caught up to her. He didn't like the fact that what Theon had said of his sister was true. He watched as Lyanna stared dreamily off into space. The look on Theon's face is what scared him most. The wolfish leer he was sending Lyanna's way.

"You boys are to all get your hair cut after breakfast," said his mother. "We want to make a good impression on the king and queen."

He could tell by the sound of his mother's voice making a good first impression on either royal was not the first priority on her mind. But she had also just found out that her brother-in-law had died not recently. So her thoughts were most definitely on sister, Robb's aunt, at the moment. He was broken from his thoughts by a kick to the shin. He looked up at Lyanna who jerked her head at Theon.

"What's wrong Lyanna?" he asked his sister who kept jerking her head at Theon.

Theon's POV:

Theon smirked as he watched Lyanna jerking her head in his direction. He slid his hand further up the girl's thigh. Smiling slightly to himself again as he watched her eyes widen.

"May I be excused from the table mother?" she asked.

"Of course," said Lady Catelyn. "Are you well?"

"I just wish to take the air. Maybe Arya or Sansa could come with me."

"I'll go with you," said Sansa.

Theon groaned inwardly. He was planning to make his move on poor unsuspecting Lyanna when out of her lady mother's sight.

"Theon," said Robb nudging him, "we have to go get our hair cut now."

He had forgotten about that. Of course Robb would have to bring that up. He got up and followed Robb, and Jon out of the dinning hall.

"What was that about with Lyanna jerking her head at you Theon?" asked Jon. "It seemed like she was getting panic driven before she got up."

"I have no idea what is wrong with that girl today," Theon replied. He smirked to himself. He knew perfectly well what was going on and was privately congratulating himself at the game he was playing with Lyanna.

"May I talk to you Theon?" Robb asked. "In private." He continued as Bran and Rickon caught up to the three of them.

"I'll take the younger boys ahead," said Jon. "Get them squared away first. You know they'll be the hardest to do."

Bran gave Jon a look but followed after him all the same.

"What were you doing to Lyanna?" Robb asked a glare appearing upon the younger boys face.

"What she wanted me to do," replied Theon with a smug smile on his face. "What they all want me to do to them?" He put his arm around Robb's shoulder. "No woman can say no to a Greyjoy man."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I am."

"Theon what would father think if he such talk."

"Then we better make sure he doesn't hear such talk."

"How do you know that Lyanna feels like that about you?" Robb finally asked eyebrow raised. "Did she tell you or something?"

"She did," said Theon impishly. "In the way she looked at me earlier. Shall we make a bet of things?"

Robb quirked an eyebrow. It seemed almost unfair to Lyanna to make a bet involving her without her knowledge. But it would also knock that self-important smile off Theon Greyjoy's face when he was proved wrong.

"You've got yourself a deal Greyjoy," said Robb hating himself for agreeing to this. "What is this bet of yours now?"

"I shall have your sister by the end of the King's visit."

"What are the wages?"

"If I win I get her," Theon said with a smirk. "If you win you get to tell your father and watch him hack my head off. If dear Lyanna let's him."

"Agreed."

The two went off in the direction that Jon and the younger boys had disappeared not knowing that they had been overheard.

Arya's POV:

Arya gasped quietly. Why would Robb make sure a horrible bet with Theon? And without Lyanna's knowledge of it. She raced of to find her sisters. If Robb wasn't going to tell then someone had to.

**The end of yet another chapter. Should I have Arya tell Lyanna about Theon and Robb's bet? Or not? Are you enjoying the story so far? Please feel free to let me know. And let me know if there are any character or pairings you wish to see appear in the story as well. The main pairing will end up being Theon Greyjoy/OC.**


	4. A Conversation in the Gardens

**Hey. I'm back with chapter four of my story. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. And now without further ado on with the show. **

Arya's POV:

Arya raced off after hearing what Theon and Robb had been talking about. She had to keep reminding herself that her older brother had nothing to with thinking up this bet. Theon had been the one who had come up with the bet to begin with.

"Arya child," came the voice from behind her.

Oh no, thought Arya as she turned around slowly. She found Septa Mordane standing behind her with a disappointed look on her face.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Arya said. But that was the only thing she could get out.

"Your gown is a mess," Septa said. "Come with me this instant. We will get you changed into a fresh one. Which you will keep clean or your lady mother will hear of it."

Arya sighed. "But Septa Mordane..."

"No buts young woman. We're going now."

Septa Mordane lead back towards the way she had just come from. Someone had to warn Lyanna before Theon Greyjoy got his hands on her again.

Sansa's POV:

Lyanna had acted quite strange since stood up abruptly from the breakfast table. She was acting really unLyanna like. Sansa was determined to figure out what was wrong with her older sister.

"Lyanna," said Sansa slowly, "are you quite alright?"

Lyanna gave her a startled look and then looked at the ground a pink tinge going into her face. Lyanna rarely blushed. She wasn't like all the other silly maids. She was like the princesses in the stories Sansa read.

"Can I tell you a secret Sansa?" Lyanna asked. "You have to promise not to tell anyone. Even Jeyne Poole. If anyone found out it wouldn't be good."

Sansa nodded. "I can," she promised. "I promise with all my heart I won't tell anyone. Not even mother or father." Sansa was beginning to get concerned now. Lyanna never made her keep secrets. Never.

Lyanna looked around her as though someone might jump out of the bushes and scare them. She then drew Sansa closer to her. "I saw something," she said the blush growing in her face.

"What Lya?"

"Swear on all seven faces of god not to tell?"

"I swear on all seven faces of god. And I swear on all the old and new gods."

"I saw..."

A twig snapped close by making Lyanna stop in her sentence. Lyanna stopped talking. They heard voices coming from close by. The voices sounded familiar to Sansa and she understood why when she heard Septa Mordane's voice calling to Arya. They waited until the voices retreated and there was no one left but the two of them.

"Go on Lyanna," said Sansa urging her on.

"Sansa," Lyanna whispered, "have you ever seen a boy naked?"

Sansa's eyes widened. "When did you see this?"

"Earlier today."

"Where? Who?"

"I was kinda spying on Robb and Theon in Theon's room."

"Wait who did you see?"

"Does it matter?"

"Please Lya. I really really want to know."

Lyannna's POV:

Lyanna sighed in resignation. She would have to tell Sansa or the girl wouldn't drop the subject. "Theon Greyjoy," she said finally blushing a deeper red.

"You saw Theon naked," said Sansa.

"I didn't know I left that much of impression on you Lyanna," said Theon from behind her.

**The end of yet another chapter. I hope you all enjoy. And please let me know what you think of the story so far. And I'd like to thank Kaioo for reviewing and pointing out that it's not gold stags. I meant silver stags for the bet in chapter two.**


End file.
